


Small Stories From Our Lives

by Thelien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angband, Angst, Brotherly Love, Daddy Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelien/pseuds/Thelien
Summary: Small stories from the ages of Ardachapter 1 - Did You Ever Meet Him? (Maedhros meets Melkor)chapter 2 - I Love Him! - (Melkor and Eru talks)
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Maedhros | Maitimo & Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Did You Ever Meet Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it UwU

“Did you ever… you know… meet HIM!” Maglor askes anxiously (he knew it scared Maedhros to hear HIS name. Sauron had taken care of that).

“Yes…” Maedhros sais quietly, “a few times.”

-o0o-

The orcs had been dragging him for minutes now, and he had done his best to resist them. Even in chains. He had even broke one of there arms and bited another one before they had forced a bad smelling rag between his teeth. After that he had kicked and hit them as he could not use his teeth any longer.

Suddenly they stopped before a set of giant black obsidian doors. He could feel the power behind the doors.  
Where they taken him to Morgoth!

He suddenly felt so weak, like the power of Moringotto was pulling on his fëa. Harshly the rag was ripped of his face.

The door slowly opened, and he was being dragged again. This time he did not resisted. He was frozen in fear.

The hall was gigantic! There was pillars with torches on the side as longs as he looked.

They stopped before a big darkness where Nelyafinwe could see 5 lights. Three familiar lights. The Silmariollion. The stolen jewels. And two piercing cold icy blue almost white eyes with no pupils.

Nelyafinwe could feel the present of Morgoth by the power of the monster that seemed to pull him down.

“KNEEL BEFOR YOUR KING SCUM!” Hissed one of the orcs and pushed him down to kneel.

A huff came from the darkness and the lights shifted a little as if the monster was straightening himself op.  
“so…” came a dark smooth husky voice not at all what he had expected, “YOU are the noldors king, huh?” The monster asked amused.

Nelyafinwe did not answer just looking down at the black stone.

“Answer your king!” said the orc again and slammed down his face to the ground. He looked quickly up while a spark of fire and anger shot up in him as he could feel the blood from his nose dripping down his face.

“YOU ARE NOT MY KING!” he hissed, “even if you were one you have no honor Morgoth!”

Out of his eyes he could see the orc grabbing for his sword but at the same moment the five lights turned to the side. In the blink of an eye a man was standing before him grabbing his hair and forcing his head up. The mans eyes burned. They were like fire with a slit pupil like a cat. He had a light rich creamy skin and unnatural red wavy hair. He was a picture of perfection however his eyes spoke of hate.

“How DARE you!” he hissed and reviling white sharp teeth, “you insolent little creature! HOW DARE YOU!”

“Breath my dear Mairon,” came Morgoths amused voice, “my lord.” Answered the maia polite and let go of Nelyafinwe surprisingly smooth. “Let the elf speak.”

“You claim to be king!!?” hissed Nelyafinwe in anger, “the only thing you are king of is shit and thralls Morgoth!” he spited the last word with disgust, “yo-“

“My Lord?” The maia interrupted not waiting for permeation to speak, “let me show him respect! Please.” The maia looked up at his master and Nelyafinwe shuddered in disgust at the sight.

“If that would make you happy, my little flame.”

-o0o-

“That was the first time.”

Maglor didn´t say anything thankfully.

A few years later.

Maedhros hadn’t come to dinner that night, so Maglor had come to him with dinner.

“Maedhros!” Maglor asked concerned and knocked on the door again, “Maedhros can I come in?” there was no answer from the other side of the room. “Maedhros? I´m coming in now!”

Maedhros sat curled up in his bed a rear sight of weakness from him. “Hey… I brought food with me,” Maglor said as he sad down on the bed, taking care to give Maedhros the place he needed.

After some time he sad the tray with food down beside him and Maedhros.

“He was so different!” He whiskered shaky. It sounded like he had been crying. Maglor didn’t say anything just listening.

-o0o-

He woke up slowly. He was in a bed! Would Sauron have him know!? Hadn’t he been good enough! He whimpered frightening, “do be quite!” a voice snarled angrily.

MORGOTH!

He froze completely.

Some time after he tried to turn as quietly as possible to se the room he was in. The collar was still on and a link of chain that was fastened to the wall behind the bed. Morgoth still hissed angrily as he whined when he rolled over on his arm that still hurt from a new burn.

The room was richly decorated in black and some blue colors too. He was in bedroom, in a king sized bed with a lots of soft pillows and a soft mattress. And some heavy blankets.

A fireplace right over from the bed and a small bedside table on both side of the bed. A lot of beautiful paintings of random things cowered the walls. A door stood ajar just the right place so he could look into a small corridor that had a door right in front of the one he looked through that also was open.

On the other side of the door were something that rather looked like a living room as he only could see a little bit of it. He could only see a couch in a blood red velvet were… a man was sitting?

It looked like he was writing and looking over some papers.

He had long messy curly black hair and a light almost grey skin color. A slim tall body even for an elf? Maybe he wasn’t that tall he was siting. Yet he looked like he was taller than Nelyafinwe. But he had never seen an elf in rich clothing and messy hair before. (Nelyafinwe own hair had been cut by the orcs after he had seen Morgoth the first and hopefully last time) Not even in this place did the maiar didn’t have messy hair either?

And what about Morgoth had he left?

Yet Nelyafinwe was enchanted be the mans beautiful futures and ey-

HIS EYES!?

This was Morgoth? Wont he suppose to be ugly yet… Nelyafinwe looked down on the hands… the burned hands…  
How could this happened ? Why couldn’t he fell him like befor?

And- “I understand it like you are making trouble my dear Maitimo?” a small smirk creeped its way onto the Moringottes face.

Nelyafinwe had hear that Morgoth liked to be physically violent and was quick to anger where Sauron liked to be mentally violent and more relaxed. Like making happy visions and then making them to nightmare or taking the face of people he cared about. More then ones had he made it look like his brother or his beloved Finkano had saved him, and then-

He jerked back vilenty as Morgoths burnt hand toushed his hair. Oh Eru! Why would he do that!? Now he would suffer even more for it!

Yet… Morgoth gave him an amused smile?? Was that good or a sign of danger? He did not know, but he surly would soon!

“You don’t look like a king my little prince.” The evil Vala started - NO! he wasn’t a Vala. Not anymore! - the evil monster started, “all beaten up, and with short hair…” Morgoth took his head closer and breathed in through his nose, “you name fits you well even now my dear Maitimo.” The last was a purr.

What would he do!?

Would he rape him!?

Torment him and then rape him!? Orcs and balrogs did that!

-o0o-

They sat quietly in long time.  
“Do you want me to stay?” Asked Maglor.  
“Please?” Maedhros asked in a whisper, “I don’t want nightmare.”

Later on when Maglor almost had fallen afsleep Maedhros said, “he didn’t rape me, yet his presence hurt more then a thousand orcs come.”

Maglor did not answer again thankfully or asked qustien.

Only Fingon him and the monster knew what happened that day.

And it would stay that way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment if you see a writing flaw - and tell me what you think♡  
> Take care♡♡♡
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *


	2. I Love Him

“I can´t… I I c-can´t!” Melkor whispered as tears overflowed his eye, and he curled even more in on himself before his father.

“my dear hina!” Eru sighed happily as he walked down from his throne in the timeless halls and embraced his firstborn, “you are not in the void anymore!” he declared. “You are safe now with me.”

“That’s not what I mean…” Melkor sobbed silently, “I LOVE HIM!” He yelled as he pushed his father away.

“I´m not afraid of the void I…” Melkor began walking back and forward and pull his hair frustrated, “I always loved him! I-I just realized that know.” He muttered the last part as he sank dawn on the floor and turned his back to his father no his creater this being created him this way! And called him a flaw! This was not his father! This was his worst enemy!

“Then why tell me this?” Eru asked as he read Melkors thoughts.

Both were quite in some time. Then Melkors frail voice could be heard, “He will never love me back! After everything I did! Why didn’t I see it before?” he asked and Eru could do nothing but see his firstborn son again as a child.

“Why did you make me like this? Evil!” He turned his head back to look into his fathers eyes.

Dark deep soft blue meeting icy sharp blue.

“You are not evil.” Eru said, “nor a flaw! The world needs you! Otherwise loyalty would hold no place in Arda.”

“What do you mean?” Melkor asked confusion shone bright in his eyes as he puled his hair in frustration.

“Well if there aren’t danger, people don’t need to form aligns. Or befriend each other. They wouldn’t need each other and just ignore everyone.” Eru tried to explain, “but war also bring distrust!” Melkor whispered as he looked away.

“In war you need to trust each other to win!” Eru said determined, “your men was always loyal. And that is the reason you came so far.”

“Because they were more family then you ewer were father!” Melkor said the last word like a curse.

“Yes…” Eru calmly admitted, “because they were there for you when you needed them!”

“I love him!”

“Come home hina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment if you see a writing flaw - and tell me what you think♡  
> Take care♡♡♡
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *


End file.
